


NSFW - Irony

by Pandora_de_Romanus



Series: Ship-tober 2018 [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Attraction, M/M, Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson at Columbia, Senses, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_de_Romanus/pseuds/Pandora_de_Romanus
Summary: Day 02 - Ship-toberThey are all short stories





	NSFW - Irony

Foggy Nelson was all kindness and smiles. Matt , from the moment they met, knew he couldn’t be bad. And he wasn’t. 

He was just danm loud.

In the first days of meeting his roommate, Matt tried to remain at a safe distance. He haad heard in the moment they met the enthusiastic beating of Foggy’s heart and it translated easily into attraction. It was very obvious, and as everything with Foggy, danm loud. So Matt kept at a heathy distance. Showing his roommate that he would only ever be that, a roommate. But Foggy wasn’t only loud he was kind and good and so generous. So even though his affection wore off, little by little, he became the best friend Matt had ever had. He was messy, snored at night, smelled of junk food and sometimes pot all the time, but he was the kindest person Matt had ever met. They became inseparable. Even through Foggy’s danm loudness.

He was loud when he ate, when woke, when he got drunk. 

He was loud when Marci when down on him in the back of the library. He was loud in the shower as he spread himself in his fingers before going out with Ethan from his Punjabi class. Matt was a Master of Meditation. He could ignore that. 

What he couldn’t ignore was the buzzing sound of Foggy’s butt-plug vibrating in his ass as he watched a Lecture on Penal. Matt was hard through the whole affair and it was then that he realized that the attraction he had to manage, then, was his. 

The irony resounded loudly in his bones.


End file.
